


The Nalu Fic:Bird Cage

by Ame_Peridot



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Peridot/pseuds/Ame_Peridot
Summary: A remake continuation of a Nalu fic that I read years ago.





	1. Prologue

I'm writing this fic as a continuation of a fic I read a few years back but never got to know the end of it. It was full of angst (what I'm feeling right now). So I decided to write it. I warn that this fic does not contain a specific plot i.e. I don't know how the story will turn out to be. I don't mean any disrespect for the original fanfic. It is just my dose of angst of it.

To understand the story the prologue is important as I'm going to state what is the background of the story and a few characters. Wish me luck.

The story went like this:-

  * Natsu and Lucy were childhood friends. Natsu is the popular guy in the school Lucy is the introvert nerd.
  * Natsu’s father is Igneel, his mother has left them.
  * Lucy loves Natsu and also confesses to him. He rejects her saying they are childhood friends so he cannot fall for her because he doesn't want to end up like his parents( childhood sweethearts,lovers,married but end up hurting each other and losing their friendship and love). So he begins dating Lissana. So Natsu starts ignoring Lucy.
  * Enter new character, a red head,( don't remember the name so I'll randomly name him Takuya). Takuya also have relationship issues. He meets Lucy. After sometime falls for her.
  * Natsu is jealous. He admits that he has feelings for Lucy but is scared because of his parents relationship disaster.( don't remember whom he confesses to).
  * Igneel and Takuya’s mom date and want to get married. But Natsu is against it because of TakuyaxLucy closeness. But gives up when he sees how much Igneel loves Takuya’s mom( random name-Julie). But he still has a few bumps with Takuya.
  * Then a few things happen. In the end I only read till Natsu broke up with Lissana a long time ago but tells Lucy that now( after a year and half I guess). She asks why is he telling her this. He says “I love you, I've always loved you.”( not the exact words…). Her reply is “ I'm with Takuya now”.



There were a few more things that when Natsu began ignoring Lucy,she was extremely depressed and Takuya was her emotional support but Natsu at the same time was feeling separated from his family, the hurt from his mother, seeing Lucy with someone else( Natsu was dating Lissana so that Lucy gives up on him). But Natsu suffers most as he accepts Julie and Takuya on her saying even though he was extremely against that idea and later feels not a part of the family etc. So in the end Natsu becomes the self-sacrificing guy who ends up with nothing saying “ Yeah be happy Lucy”.

**This is my conclusion of the story. The real story may be a lot different from this!!!. And the story was not complete.**


	2. New place new goals

“Yeah, I've reached here safely Takuya… yup ..I'm done unpacking with most of the things .. no you didn't have to come here .. yeah I'll miss you too ..talk to you later.”

Lucy disconnected the call and stared at what was left in the boxes. Luckily there were books which can be handled quickly so it won't be a problem, if she arranges them tomorrow. She had something important to do now.

She let out a tired sigh and began lifting them up and putting them to the side for tomorrow. But as she picked up a box and took a few steps she stumbled on something and the contents of the box she was holding scattered on the floor.

_Ugh...more work for me..when I have something to do now !!_

She knelt down and quickly began gathering the contents and stuffing them back in the box. Suddenly she saw a picture laying on the floor. It was of her and Natsu when they were 10 years old. She was shocked on seeing that picture.

_I thought I didn't have it with me…_  

She then saw her childhood personal diary laying next to it.

_Oh.. so it was inside… it's been long that I've thought about Natsu… The last time we met was …..when he told he loved me. No that he had always loved m_ e.

Lucy felt a pain travel through her chest. She does not want to remember it because the next day Takuya had informed her that Natsu left.

*

_She had been shocked with the news and asked where did he go? But he had no answer to this. In her shock she had rushed to the Dragneel household to look for him. She was greeted by Julie who looked worried. She had asked for Igneel but Igneel had some business the day before and was not in town. But soon he entered the house looking exhausted but when he noticed everyone looked worried he asked what happened and Takuya relayed the information of Natsu leaving. There was a look of shock on Igneel's face but then he quickly went outside with Lucy and Takuya following him. Both teenagers looked at Igneel as the man plundered the mail box in a haste throwing out everything as if searching for something and abruptly stopped and took out a black envelope. Seeing that a single tear had left Igneel's eyes as he firmly said_ ,

“ **He went where he had to go .”**

She remembers the black envelope did not carry any letter as she had earlier expected but a lone black paper with a fire Dragon on it. For sometime she felt guilty for Natsu's abrupt departure but Igneel had assured her that it was not because of her. But still she felt bad sometimes. She had lost her childhood friend forever even though she felt that she had lost her friend a long time ago.

*

And now it's been 7 years she reminds herself. She should not think about the past. She's here in Alvarez for her new beginning-her dream job of working as a writer for her favorite magazine THE TENROU owned by her idol Mavis with her friend Sera.

But right now she has important things to do. She is finally free to research for her novel that she intends on writing. She puts away the scattered belongings in the box and put the picture on her dressing table drawer and quickly began changing in more comfortable clothes with an addition of a black cap and a face mask. She was on a mission!! A mission for researching for her book. Which is a personal hobby but she wants to dedicate herself to it.

Maybe some day she may become a famous novelist!!!

And she stepped out of her new apartment in a new place hoping good things may greet her here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is supposed to be longer but couldn't write the second part due to my paper submissions..  
> Please read and give me points to improve my works. Thank you all(who are reading).


End file.
